An innovative Clinical Cancer Education program is proposed primarily directed at the undergraduates at the Tufts University School of Medicine and three affiliated hospitals (New England Medical Center Hospital), Lemuel Shattuck Hospital and Pondville Hospital). The educational objectives of this proposal include: a) A deeper understanding of the pathophysiologic mechanisms of cancer and of some of the basic biological phenomenon associated with the cancer problem. b) An appreciation of the interdisciplinary diagnostic and therapeutic methods employed in the management of cancer and of the problems and limitations of different forms of therapy of cancer. c) Insight into controversies that still exist concerning the appropriate diagnosis, management, and investigation of cancer patients. d) Familiarity with the role of nursing, social work and psychiatric skills in dealing with the psychologic, interpersonal and family problems associated with cancer. Didactic methods employed to achieve these objectives will be: a) Integrative programs which will attempt to bring knowledge from many disciplines that bear on an individual problem in cancer biology or related to the pathophysiologic mechanisms of cancer. b) Longitudinal programs will attempt to bring to the student an experience of cancer throughout its natural history emphasizing changes in pathophysiologic mechanisms and needs of the cancer patient as he progresses through the course of his disease from the earliest to the terminal manifestations. c) Existential programs will attempt to develop a deeper insight for the student into the emotional and physical experiences of the cancer patient. Special attention will be paid to three programs: 1) The psychosocial unit dealing with the impact of the disease on the patient, his family, the physician and the community. 2) Information Sciences Program will be integrated into the teaching program and will give the student a closer understanding of the necessity of prospective data collection and how such a patient information system may assist the clinician in the management of the disease. 3) A module development program will concern itself with the information content and educational media needed to implement these programs. An extensive program of evaluation of both existing and innovative efforts in clinical cancer education will be developed. More conventional tec (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)